


soft touches

by divine_chicken



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: M/M, Riding, Trans Male Character, Trans Xander, Very soft sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-16 03:00:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18512530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/divine_chicken/pseuds/divine_chicken
Summary: A small xanlow drabble - Xander's trans, and it's his first time with Laslow . He's scared, yet thrilled.





	soft touches

Laslow doesn't really know what he's doing - he can't simply wrap his head around it .  
All he knows is that Xander's riding him and the way he's clenching around him is so tight it's suffocating. He lets out soft pants and whimpers of Laslow's name as his hips sway slowly , dark red eyes locked on Laslow's.  
Laslow's fingers gently massage Xander's folds , watching his face contort in pleasure as he throws his head back - is this really the same Xander that was so very shy about his body just an hour ago?   
He watches him as his eyes roll back , needy , throaty moans leaving his throat. As his dark eyes catch Laslow's, he turns bashful - and Laslow squeezes his hand , his smile soft .  
" You... Look and feel real good , " Laslow gasps , his hips matching Xander's pace . The hand that's not holding Xander's rests on his hip , guiding his movements , up and down, back and forth... He knows he ought to take it slow .   
Xander's newly found blush peeks through his already red face . He can barely speak, Laslow notices .

" L-La-..." His voice is cut short by a moan.

" Shh, shh, don't push yourself, now..." Laslow coos . " We're taking this slow , remember?"


End file.
